A War for Humanity
by Lost in my Thoughts
Summary: The first chapter in a hopefully epic tale of a man who returns from war, only to fight another for his true love.


_The Setting: The ages of A.C. and B.C. are millenia behind Earth._

_In a time of chaos, an age with a confusing mixture of magic and technology,_

_A tale unfolds._

_In this mixed age, time begins at 0: When the war and the plagues began._

_In the year 100, the War, as it was spoken of by the older folk, came to end._

_This was only the beginning of a new War._

_**A war for Humanity.**_

**PROLOGUE: **_Year: 105_

"So, you'll go to the festival with me?"

"Of course I will." Instantly, the day became worth it to the boy. The girl he had dreamt of for so long now had agreed to go to the coolest thing in town: The yearly Harvest Festival. Even in this time of war, there were small joys to be had. The Harvest Festival was one of them.

The town of Malbia, every year, would celebrate the coming harvest by letting the ale run freely, and the good times not far behind. Children were off from their lessons, adults from their work, and there was joy to be had for everyone. It was only a temporary release from the ever-dark news from the rest of the world, but a much needed one.

"You know, instead of going to school again after the Festival, I'm going off to the city for Imperial Guard training."

"I know. You'll be famous one day. But I'll just be here, stuck in this town, probably." The girl kicked a rock away, idly walking about with both hands in the pockets of her coat.

"Well, I can come back, you know. The Imperial Guard trains for two years, then has a tour of four years, and then I'll be back! I'll be sixteen, not too old, right?"

"I suppose not.. But what if we lose the war? What if something happens to this town? You'll never come back." The girl suddenly looked very sad, as if this wasn't a possibility, but certainty. The boy pushed a strand of his lengthy blond hair from his face before speaking.

"That's nonsense. The Imperial Guard would protect this town, we're only a short distance from the City." He jumped atop a small well beside them, "And especially with me in it, we can't lose!" The girl feigned a smile, and began walking away.

"I've got to go home! It's so late, I want to eat dinner. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I suppose so.."

**INTERIM: **The young boy indeed left the town of Malbia shortly after the festival. For Allorn: or simply "The City" as many called it. He wrote home to the girl steadily over his two years of training, about the changes his life underwent. Everything from having his long blond hair shaved off, to the 'medical procedures' they performed to prepare him for service. After his two years of training, she only received one more letter:

"Dearest Sarah – I write to you from the frontlines, across the ocean on the beaches of Old Europa. This war is terrifying. Yesterday my unit was killed in battle. I survived. I almost wish I hadn't. Why did I decide to do this? I wish I was home. I'm so sorry. Yours, James Sunderling – Third Armored Division, Imperial Guard: Year 108"

For a long time, she wept over the letter, overcome with the thoughts of how horrible the fighting must be. But in long and due time, she moved on , as did most things.

**Chapter 1 - Year: 118**

"Captain Oro Ron, formerly Third and Seventh Armored, First Demolitions and 101st Ground Force, you are being offered Resignation. You are aware that any and all medical upgrades you have received will be deprogrammed for the civilian model. Is this clear?" The young boy who was once called James Sunderling now stood before a panel of the highest ranking Generals of the Imperial Guard. He was facing an honorable discharge: Retirement. Having officially changed his name to protect his family after acquiring the Captain's rank while stationed in Old Europa, he was now Oro Ron. Gone were the long blond locks of his childhood, replaced by a closely-shaved head. The soft, delicate features of youth replaced with a hard face and eyes wise beyond their years. He had seen more death than any human should, and he looked the part.

"I understand completely, sir."

Walking back into his home town was odd. It had only been thirteen years since he left, and yet lots had changed. The old mill had been replaced with a reactor-driven model. Faces looked familiar, but old. Some weren't even familiar. Walking into his home was even worse. His mother, after showering him with greetings and love, related to him his father's death from heart-failure, the death of his dog, Scotch, and the purchase of the town by the Empire's corporate entity, Ley-Co.

On the fourth morning home, his mother walked into his room without warning as he was still dressing. Just pulling his shirt over his head, he turned to look at her, a look of surprise in her eyes.

"James.. What.. where.. your arm.." She was of course marveling at one of his 'medical upgrades'. During the beach-invasion of Old Europa, a stray plasma-shell struck the Heavy-Cannon he was firing, causing the ammunition to explode. The detonation removed most of his right arm, as well as propelling shrapnel into his side like small oddly-shaped bullets. The Imperial guard, never willing to lose a soldier, replaced his arm and several internal organs with mechanical counterparts, making him stronger and faster, but more importantly: Back onto the field.

It was at that moment, that James remembered something very important to him.

"Mother, where's Sarah? I haven't seen her since I returned." His mother cast a glance down, and almost winced.

"Well, James.. I guess three years ago.. about 116, she left town with a boy.. Engaged. She was heading for Allorn, I suppose. You couldn't have expected her to stay here forever, you know.." James simply looked down at the ground. "Mom, I have to go see her. If only to let her know I am ok."

"James, you can't go back into that City. What if you get caught up in the Rebelion going on?" Instantly, a look of shock crossed his face. His mother explained to him, that after so much fighting, the population of Allorn could take no more, and began rioting for the return of their soldiers, and a peaceful resolution to the fighting.

"That's a chance I'll have to take." Grabbing the long leather coat he had worn for quite a time, he headed for the door. "I will be back home, mom. And I won't take as long this time. I promise."

With the sound of a servo in his arm that his mother noticed for the first time, James opened the door to his mother's home, and left as suddenly as he had returned.


End file.
